


Push and Shove

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Marvel [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Sam has a crush on you, a barista who works at a cafe nearby and he really wants to ask you out, but he’s scared. Luckily, Bucky is there to help out.
Relationships: Sam Wilson & Reader, Sam Wilson & You, Sam Wilson/Reader, Sam Wilson/You
Series: Marvel [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083149
Kudos: 13





	Push and Shove

“Just go!” Bucky pushes Sam towards the entrance of the cafe, but Sam reels back.

“I don’t-what do I say?!”

“Say that you like her buns!”

“Dude!” Sam looks at his friend and partner incredulously.

Bucky rolls his eyes, “Her cinnamon buns, you dumbass!”

Sam shakes his head, walking the direction they came from, “I can’t do this, man. Let’s just head back.”

Bucky catches him by the arm and swings him around, “Sam, listen to me, you’ve been crushing on Y/N for too long. I’m pretty sure she feels the same, so you have nothing to worry about.”

“Okay. Okay. I got this. I’ve fought in wars, I’ve faced aliens and modern day Nazis. I got this.” He let’s out a deep breath and strolls into the cafe you worked at.

Hearing the jingling of the bell above the door, you looked up, a big grin on your face, “Sam! Hi!” You then looked confused, “You usually don’t come in at this time.”

He gives you a nervous smile when he approaches the counter, “Yeah, well, um, you see I-I just,” he takes a deep breath and looks you right in the eye, “Would you like to go on a date with me?”

Your grin grew as you replied, “I’d love too!” And Sam released the breath he held.

“That’s-That’s good! Great! That’s great! Um, should-we should probably exchange numbers, right?”

You chuckled and pulled out your phone, “Right.” You accepted his phone while you gave him yours, both of you inserting your contact information.

“I looks forward to our date, Sam. Even if it took you months to finally ask me out,” you said with a teasing smile.

He chuckled and gave a shrug, “Better late than never. So I guess I’ll contact you soon?”

“Actually, how about you stay for a bit? It’s kind of slow today and I’d love the company. I’ll even bribe you with your favorite sandwich?” You ask him with a playful bat of your eyes.

Sam nods, “All you had to do was ask, sweetheart.” He watches you nod and head to the kitchen to place his order. He then looks to the window pane where Bucky is not so subtly peering in and looking at him. He gives Bucky a thumbs up and a signal for him to head out.

Bucky grins, giving his friend two thumbs up and a salute before heading back to the Compound.

You come back and call for him to sit at a table beside the counter where you and Sam could easily chat while you work. As you and Sam chat throughout your shift, he can’t help but silently thank Bucky for giving him a little push.


End file.
